The Glitch and the Gorgeous
by U-Madder
Summary: Vanellope von Schweetz is an intended glitch. Nobody understands her. Not even her one and only crush, Taffyta Muttonfudge. But, one day, when Sugar Rush Speedway was on the urge of getting unplugged, it seems like Vanellope may of discovered Taffyta's true feelings for her... VanellopeXTaffyta, FelixXCalhoun, CandleheadXCrumbelina, (last two couples are in the story later on)
1. Glitching Again

**OK, everyone need an explanation? OK, here it is: I REALIZED I'M OBSESSED WITH VANELLOPE/TAFFYTA! I actually watched the film yesterday, and became obsessed with the couple. I think they're adorable together. However, things won't get too kinky because their only children.  
**

**The Glitch and the Gorgeous**

**Chapter One**

**Glitching Again**

Vanellope von Schweetz watched sadly as the other racers were in position at the starting line, getting ready to start the race; she had never been able, nor allowed to race, because King Candy, had instructed everyone to do so, and treat Vanellope badly, since she was a so called 'Glitch'.

Vanellope felt tears stream down her face; it wasn't fair on her. She used to be the Princess of Sugar Rush. It wasn't fair. She was in charge of the kingdom, and could race at free will. It wasn't fair. It just was plain wrong to violate the role of a character in a game.

The worst thing was, King Candy had destroyed the train to get to Central Game Station, so nobody could get out, or get in _Sugar Rush Speedway_. Vanellope couldn't get out anyway, since she was a glitch, and glitches couldn't get out of their games.

Then...she saw Taffyta Muttonfudge boasting about her abilities as normal. Vanellope had...actually developed feelings for Taffyta. It was surprising for Vanellope, as Taffyta was supposed to be her enemy, and considering she was only nine years old, and was quite young, and she would never age, due to her and everyone else being a video game character, it just wouldn't be possible.

However, Taffyta, nor the other racers, could see her, as Taffyta was too busy boasting and showing off about her amazing abilities, catching all the other racers attention, and not to mention that Vanellope was hiding behind one of the stalls. Vanellope sighed, wiping her eyes, before rolling them; Taffyta could be such a showoff, and that was quite an annoying quality of her.

Suddenly, she felt herself twitching and pixlating; she was glitching yet again. However, it was much nosier then usual. Her glitches were becoming worse.

Vanellope had lost control of herself, as she glitched her way on to the race track, where everyone was supposed to be racing, and that two people had already put money into the machine to play the game. She became panicky; the two girls would think the game would be out of order - due to Vanellope glitching - and then tell the owner of the Arcade that the game was broken, and then, Vanellope would die with the game, due to her being a glitch, and being unable to leave the game.

King Candy looked at Vanellope with arrogance, "Ugh, the Glitch again, it seems? Such a pitty...she'll kill us all...WHAT! SHE'LL KILL US ALL!" He panicked.

All the small racers glanced at Vanellope, but then began to scream, getting out of their go-carts and running around the starting line. Taffyta glanced hardly at Vanellope, but all Vanellope could do was smile and wave; that wasn't like her, just to smile at her enemy. What was she thinking?

The two girls behind the screen of the game looked at each other with surprise. Was the game glitching? It sure seemed that way.

"Um...Mr Litwak, this game's glitching." One girl said, calling Mr Litwak, the Arcade's owner over.

"Hm..." Mr Litwak adjusted his glasses, "Not at all...see this character?" He pointed at Vanellope, who was still glitching, "She's not a glitch. She's actually part of the game. Here, look at the box art."

Mr Litwak showed the two girls around the side of the box art, where Vanellope's artwork was, "See, nothing to worry about. And, anyway, she is my favorite character in Sugar Rush! Princess Vanellope! The best racer on the track if you ask me!" He smiled, before walking off.

"Phew..." Vanellope mumbled, as the two girls walked off to play another game, "That was way too close...and Princess Vanellope? Haven't been called that in years..."

"Yeah, like we don't know that, Glitch." Taffyta walked over to her, sucking on a lollypop, as per normal. Candlehead and Rancis stood behind her, smirking, arms crossed.

Vanellope blushed, but smirked; she didn't want any of the racers, especially Taffyta, to know about her feelings for the racer standing in front of her, "Yeah, but just be happy that I was on the box art, otherwise Litwak would've pulled the plug on us."

Candlehead and Rancis backed off; they realized that it was unnecessary to bully now, but Taffyta didn't care, "Where are you two going? Some friends...anyway, we got lucky we didn't die. And, anyway, you would've been stuck in the game anyway, glitch. Be lucky you didn't die. What would we of done without you, glitchy? Now, if you excuse me, I have to go and get my make-up redone for the next race."

Vanellope stood in the middle of the race-track, mouth wide open; did Taffyta say that the game would of been worthless without her? Maybe it was part of Taffyta's act - maybe she was just lying, as another alternative to say, '_Yeah, we would of been fine without you, you know._'

Candlehead shrugged, and walked off to join Taffyta, but Rancis stayed, looking at Vanellope. His frown turned to a warm smile, "You know that likes you, right? She _really_ likes you. She's just jealous because you because you have a special, teleportation ability to win a race. And, not to mention, she likes everything about you." He said before walking off.

Vanellope was even more shocked; was Rancis lying? He seemed rather certain of it, not to mention he was a close friend of Taffyta. Taffyta seemed to tell her friends her innermost secrets. Did Taffyta hold feelings towards the brunette? Vanellope took a deep breath, and reassured herself.

Before she could do anything else, King Candy, Sour Bill and the two doughnut cops ran over towards Vanellope, "Arrest her, now! She is a violation to our kingdom! She almost got us killed!" King Candy screamed, pointing at Vanellope, like she was an animal.

Vanellope smirked, and glitched her way out of the starting line, escaping the grasp of the doughnut cops. She bounced and glitched all the way to the candy forest, and scooted up the candy tree, avoiding the 'double-stripe' branches with ease. She was a natural climber.

The doughnut cops attempted to climb up the tree after her, but kept slipping on the double-strip branches, and then eventually, falling in the gooey green icing moat that surrounded the tree. They were obviously not very good climbers like Vanellope, as she had years of practice out in the wilderness.

Vanellope snickered, before jumping down the tree, escaping to Cola Bottle Mountain, leaving the doughnut cops stuck in the green icing, squirming to get up.

When the brunette arrived at Cola Bottle Mountain, an unfinished level in the game and her only home, she scooted over to the shack of objects she had arranged into a house, and slumped down in the yellow sponge to think about the events that just occurred. Did Taffyta really have feelings for her? If so, why didn't she say anything before? But Taffyta could just admire Vanellope as a friend, and nothing more. But...there was something about Taffyta's expression when she said everything...and that was including Rancis too, when he explained that Taffyta liked her...

**A/N: Aw...it's cute this first chapter. And, there's a few things I need to explain: the events of Wreck-It Ralph (The movie - not character) haven't happened yet, so that explains why Vanellope is still a glitch. **

**So, remember to R&R this first chapter! In whole, I'm planning about six or seven chapters in whole!**


	2. Abusive

**Yay! I updated! I'm so happy that people love this story, not to mention all the reviews that have helped me to continue and think of ideas for this story! I love writing it, as much as you all love reading it! **

**And, I'm sorry MWOYoTo32 for getting Diet Cola Mountain's name wrong; I had only just watched the movie, and hadn't learned about the names of a couple of locations, nor did I know about Vanellope's memories being locked up either.  
**

**And, warnings for slight abuse this chapter.**

**The Glitch and the Gorgeous**

**Chapter Two**

**Abusive  
**

Dusk fell over _Sugar Rush Speedway, _as well as all the other games in the Arcade. Vanellope was sleeping on her yellow, sponge-like doughnut inside Diet Cola Mountain. She looked rather adorable, all curled up, softly sleeping, cuddling with her white chocolate teddy bear.

Suddenly, the Rushers of the game appeared, walking through the hidden portal outside Diet Cola Mountain, lead by Taffyta, towards Vanellope, who was still unaware of any inhabitants in this abandoned place home.

"Whoa...look at this place..." Jubileena Bing-Bing muttered in amazement, much used to finished tracks and places in the game, and not unfinished ones.

"It looks like an unfinished track in here..." Crumbelina DiCarmello fixed her eyes on the unfinished track, "Might even be a bonus level that the game makers were too lazy to finish..." She muttered, examining the track closer. She had always been a little know-it-all.

"Yeah, no duh genius." Taffyta flicked Crumbelina's head obnoxiously; Crumbelina rolled her eyes, "C'mon, Vanellope has to be in here somewhere. She told some candy guy once who supports one of us in the races that she lives here." Taffyta seemed desperate to have another word with Vanellope.

Taffyta, Rancis Fluggerbutter and Candlehead looked around the base of the area, weather as everyone else wanted to look at the unfinished racing track, or supposedly, the diet cola lava-like-pit at the depths of the mountain, and the slowly collapsing Mentos, which made the cola erupt.

"Geez, what's so amazing about some bottom-less pit? Even glitch looks better then that." Taffyta groaned, referring to Vanellope as better looking the steaming hot diet cola.

"It might be something do to with those Mentos making everything explode...but, I'm honestly not that sure..." Candlehead fixed her eyes on the Mentos.

"It's a rhetorical question, Candlehead..." Taffyta rolled her eyes at her friends stupidity.

"Look," Rancis ran over to where Vanellope was sleeping, "Here she is! And...this is where the glitch sleeps? Man...what a dump..." He muttered.

Taffyta and Candlehead followed on behind, "What? Where is she?" Taffyta demanded, storming towards Vanellope's cubby hole, Candlehead in tow.

"I think she's over there." Candlehead dumbly pointed at where Vanellope was silently sleeping.

"Do you _know_ what a rhetorical question is, Candlehead?!" Taffyta shouted a little louder then intended, becoming red in the face. Anger was a problem for her, so no-one dared to mess with the platinum blonde. However, Candlehead didn't understand, because of her stupidity.

"Hm...no...I don't..." Candlehead giggled air-headedly, before her expression turned serious, "But, come on Taffy. Now's not the time to shout. You even wanted to speak to Vanellope..."

Taffyta blushed slightly, although anger burning through her; she just couldn't control it, and even went so far as to physically hurt people, "S-Shut up, Candle! Don't let anyone else know, alright? That I...y'know...wanted to speak to her!" She grabbed Candlehead's collar, and pulled her towards her face, "And don't let anyone over-hear us, cos' if they do, I'll beat you into next week!"

Candlehead whimpered; Taffyta had always been a little abusive in their friendship, threatening her and all to do what she said, but Candlehead was just happy she was included in the popular racer group, and not put at the bottom like Minty Zaki, who's only friend was - surprisingly - Sour Bill, who normally didn't like anyone - including Kind Candy himself, "Y-Yes, Taffy...I promise...I won't tell anyone that you wanted to speak to Vanellope-"

"The glitch! Not Vanellope!" Taffyta arrogantly corrected, throwing Candlehead on the floor.

Rancis sighed, "Guys, she might wake up. In fact, she may even be awake...just heard her yawn an' all..."

Taffyta grabbed Candlehead by the neck and strangled her, "You little BITCH! You were the one who's woken her up!" It wasn't like a nine-year old to swear.

Rancis jumped in fright and ran behind Vanellope's cubby hole; Candlehead screamed in pain as Taffyta dug her nails in her neck harder, "I-I-I'm sorry! D-Don't k-kill me! A-And you can't anyway!" Taffyta loosened her grip on her 'friend', realizing what she had done, "Being in our game and all..." Tears streamed down her face, "W-Why are you so paranoid about Vanellope hearing us...?"

"Cos'," Taffyta sighed, stroking Candlehead's cheek comfortingly, "I-I...don't want her knowing I like her and all...ruin my reputation, y'know..."

"Right...b-but an apology would be nice..." Candlehead turned her head away from Taffyta.

"Fine...I-I'm so, so sorry I dug my nails in your neck, and threatened you, and screamed at you...It's just...I'm so scared that Vanellope will find out I like her...I m-mean, what if she doesn't like me back?" Taffyta felt tears stream down her face, thick, black mascara running down along with the tears.

Candlehead didn't know what to think; why should she forgive Taffyta?

Rancis widened his eyes; he shouldn't of told Vanellope anything. He knew that Taffyta was very sensitive about these things, and now, just prayed that Vanellope wouldn't wake up, and tell Taffyta and the others everything. He'd be in Candlehead's position, being beaten and screamed at. Taffyta had already hurt three racers today, and Rancis wasn't planning on being the fourth one.

However, he was dead wrong, as Vanellope yawned and mumbled in her sleep, her eye-lids slowly opening...

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a week. I've been busy with loads of other stuff, like Valentine's day, school and home work. But, I haven't forgotten about this story.**

**And, anyone else portray Taffyta as kind of abusive when she doesn't want someone to know her opinion about one person, or when she doesn't get her own way. I think it's a little OOC, but I like writing her like that. But, this chapter's not pointless, as it builds up to what Taffyta might do in future chapters. (I say might - but, you can guess and try and figure out what I'm planning to do.)  
**

**I'm sorry it's not really romanticy yet, but you can't go into the romance straight away, now can you? And, Vanellope will be in the next chapter more. I'm sorry she didn't appear much in this chapter.  
**


	3. Confronting the Crush

**OK, twice in a row today! Woohoo! Since I'm on Half Term in England, I've got a whole, awesome week to update! I think I'll be updating twice every day, so this fanfic might be finished by the end of the week! Yay! I bet you guys can hardly wait to see what happens! I've settled on numerous plots, but haven't decided which one I'll use in the final draft. And, I think there will be more then seven or eight chapters in this fanfic.  
**

**The Glitch and the Gorgeous**

**Chapter Three**

**Confronting the Crush  
**

Vanellope muttered a couple of words before her eye-lids fluttered open; she couldn't see or hear the other racers in her home, since she was just coming too. She rubbed her eyes, her eye-sight suddenly improving vastly. She lifted her back off the doughnut, and looked around, before jumping in shock.

Rancis had his back to her, trembling, making sure she wouldn't wake up; Vanellope wondered why Rancis was here. He wasn't here before, so why was he here now?

Vanellope thought of tapping him on the shoulder, but thought the better of it, since Rancis would probably scream. Instead, she coughed, which Rancis heard, and turned around. Rancis didn't scream, but seemed close to it, "W-Why are you awake? Oh man, Taffyta's gonna kill me...what fudge did I do? Telling you that she likes you an' all..."

Vanellope looked up curiously at Rancis, "Why, didn't she want me to know that she likes me?" She glitched a little, but ignored it.

Rancis sighed, "Yeah...she thought it would ruin her reputation, and make her un-popular with both us and the game players. So, that's why she's the ring-leader of bullying you...she hates it...she really does...gah, I just told you even more! Oh no...she's already hurt Candlehead badly today, not me too!" He said this all every fast, all while whispering.

"Fluggerbutter, come over here! You've gotta see this sweet, sweet diet cola explode!" It had been the tenth time that Swizzle Malarky or 'The Swizz' had kicked Mentos into the diet cola, which surprisingly, didn't even wake up Vanellope earlier, with it's loud explosions.

"Yeah, it's as sweet as a Popsicle! But, even sweeter I guess!" Adorabeezle Winterpop giggled, comparing the diet cola to her own, favorite frozen candy.

"For the love of tiramisu, how old are you all?" Crumbelina DiCaramello sighed, her head in her hands.

"Um...nine..." Snowanna Rainbeau replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Rancis held his head in his hands, "Oh, man..." He muttered, ignoring the other shouting racers, "Taffyta's gonna kill me...I'll be gone...oh, no! Just...do me a favor and d-don't ask her anything alright! Just...forget all I said!" He snapped, before running off to join a tearful Taffyta, who was crying in Candlehead's arms. Candlehead, however, seemed to be crying a little as well. Vanellope didn't take notice of this, and was still trying to put all the puzzle pieces together.

Vanellope, who was attempting to wake up, finally worked out exactly what was going on. Well, _almost_ everything; she had actually drifted off a little when Rancis last spoke, so she wasn't entirely sure what he wanted or didn't want her to do. Was it somewhere along the lines of, '_Ask Taffyta about everything?_'

Well, for certain, Vanellope wasn't sure. But, as any nine-year old would do, she wanted to confront her crush about everything. Even if Taffyta would hurt her.

_**LATER THAT DAY, ON THE RACE-TRACK...**_

Vanellope hid behind a stall near the race-track, making sure nobody would see her. The racers were hanging out together, talking, waiting for someone to put a couple of coins in, and play the game.

Taffyta, who had now calmed down, was yet again cockily boasting about her abilities to Gloyd Orangeboar, Jubileena Bing-Bing and Minty Zaki, a lolly-pop in her mouth and one hand on her hip.

"As you know, me, Taffyta Muttonfudge, is the best racer on this track! Well, all except for King Candy of course! But, I'm not that far behind! I just let him win cos' he's the king!" Vanellope rolled her eyes; Taffyta didn't want to admit it, but King Candy _was_ a better racer then her.

Even though Vanellope knew that one bad thing about Taffyta, there was so many good things about her in the brunette's eyes; her short, straight-cut, platinum blonde hair, her soft, tanned skin, her deep, blue eyes and her cocky, but adorable smirk.

Vanellope blushed, but glitched it off; Taffyta was crude, egotistic, selfish, self-caring, all with terrible anger issues. Why would Vanellope be attracted to her enemy?

The brunette had a very good reason for it, and it wasn't really because she knew Taffyta liked her back (well, as a friend, but she was certain that Taffyta liked her even more then a 'friend') although, that was one of the reasons. She knew for certain that Taffyta liked her; people who tormented others always had some evidence of a crush on that person they would torment. As well as Rancis telling her yesterday that she had some form of liking Vanellope, but due to Vanellope's crush on Taffyta, she knew the blond liked her even more then as a friend.

Vanellope's eyes settled on the girl with the candle stuck in her hat. Candlehead watched Taffyta boast, but didn't clap. She didn't even smile. She just dried her eyes from the side-lines; it was obvious she had been crying recently. Vanellope wondered why, as the two were best friends, and did everything together. So, the least Candlehead could of done was clap ans cheer Taffyta. Vanellope, however, was unaware of the events that happened earlier on that somewhat quiet and peaceful day, since she was fast asleep.

Vanellope had settled on enough questions to ask Taffyta, and finally worked up enough courage to walk over to where the other racers were; Taffyta, along with the others, scoffed in disgust as Vanellope approached them.

"Ugh, the glitch!" Jubileena rolled her eyes, nudging Taffyta, "What're gonna do to her this time? Chocolate puddles are kinda gettin' old and stuff..."

"I'll tell you what I'm gonna do..." Taffyta smirked, acknowledging Candlehead and Rancis to come over; Rancis obliged, but Candlehead stomped over, not really putting an effort into being one of Taffyta's friends anymore.

"Taffyta, look...I don't wanna fight...I just wanna talk to you about something...something, important..." Vanellope sighed, fumbling with her fingers nervously. Rancis gritted his teeth nervously, but didn't say anything.

Everyone else gasped in surprise; Taffyta frowned and crossed her arms, "You? Wanna speak to me? Pfft, yeah. In your dreams, glitchy!" She laughed, along with the rest of the racers.

Vanellope stared deeply into Taffyta's eyes, "I mean it, Taffyta. I wanna speak to you. It's important."

Taffyta rolled her eyes, "Fine, since Glitch Von Glitches wants to speak to me, bein' important an' all, Candle, I'll leave you in charge of throwing numerous insults behind the glitches back!" She pointed at Candlehead, who dried her eyes and tried to be tough.

"R-Right..." Secretly - and even Vanellope knew - Candlehead didn't want to do what Taffyta said; she still hadn't recovered from earlier from what Taffyta had said to her. However, Taffyta seemed to not care, and instead, dragged Vanellope off, away from the other racers.

"Look, glitch. I don't know what you want, nor do I know what you're gonna do with me. But, you better keep your little, filthy paws off me. I don't wanna be a glitch too-"

That was it; even if Vanellope did have a crush on Taffyta, she finally snapped, and shouted back at the blond, "YOU THINK I LIKE BEING A GLITCH! WELL I DON'T! IT'S NOT MY FAULT I WAS THROWN OUT OF THE GAME, AND YOU, ALONG WITH THE OTHERS, LOST YOUR MEMORIES, THANKS TO KING CANDY!" She was red in the face; her heart was beating a million miles an hour. This conversation was certainly going off topic of why Vanellope took Taffyta here in the first place.

Taffyta whimpered, before shaking her fear off, "What? King Candy? You're accusing King Candy of you being a glitch! I don't believe you would just go around, blaming our ruler for your demise-"

"Just cry like a baby, Taffyta! I know you're scared!" Vanellope shouted, but much, much quieter then last time. She hadn't planned on screaming at Taffyta; she wanted to ask her if she liked her, and maybe even something a little more. She loved Taffyta; she couldn't go around, screaming at her crush whenever she wanted too. But, Taffyta had made her anger burst, and - like her blond crush - couldn't control it that easily.

Taffyta wiped her eyes, "I-I'm not a baby..." Her lower lip quivered, "I-I'm not, I'm not, I'm not..."

Vanellope had realized how offensive her comment was to her crush; Taffyta was bullying her just ten minutes ago, and now, she was the bully. Her face softened; Taffyta, even whilst crying, looked very cute. But, Vanellope couldn't say that she loved her now. Taffyta would never love her back now. The brunette may of had a chance before of some of Taffyta's love, but not now. Taffyta would never want anything to do with her, even more then before.

"Taffy...man, I'm so, so sorry...I didn't know, nor understand how offensive my comment could be to you...I've turned into the bully now...but, what I just said to you, is equivalent of what you say to me...but, I lost my temper, and didn't say that to teach you a lesson of how you normally bully me..." Vanellope tried her best to make her apology sound real, even though it was. She had never seen Taffyta so upset before, even if someone else replaced her as 2nd in a race.

Vanellope knew she had screwed up even more, as Taffyta shifted away from her; how could Taffyta know and except her feelings now? She had bullied Taffyta. There was no good in that, as Taffyta and the other Rushers did it to her constantly, so she knew what it was like.

Taffyta glanced up at Vanellope, trying her best to look tough, before breaking down in tears, "I-I know! I-It's just...I deserved to be called a baby, cos' I am one! I-I'm a big, fat, pathetic baby with no life!" Her lips trembled; she couldn't take it. She needed to tell Vanellope before things were taken too far. Too far that Vanellope would get the hint that Taffyta didn't want to speak to her, and then Taffyta wold never admit anything at all, because by then, it would be too late, "Gah! I can't take it!" She hit herself a little.

Vanellope looked at her in shock and worry, tears now streaming down her face, "Y-You can't take what...?" She knew what was coming; Taffyta would turn her upset into anger, and then, she would be beaten for life. She knew it. This was the end. The end of her love for the blond. The end of...her...she would never, ever get together with Taffyta, even if Taffyta used to have feelings for her.

Taffyta received enough courage to look Vanellope in the eyes, "I..." Vanellope waited for a punch in the face, "...l-love you alright! I-I...love you..."

**A/N: Oooh, admitting the feelings, huh? But in one way I don't think anyone expected it to be. Vanellope shouts at Taffyta, Taffyta is getting both upset and pressurized, then, she admits the classic, "I love you."**

**OK, so Taffyta loves Vanellope as well, even if Vanellope did bully her. That shows that as well as liking Vanellope as a friend, she likes her as a companion, or, a girlfriend.**

**In all honesty, I didn't expect my fanfic to take this odd turn, where they both argue, the bully gets bullied, which forces the feelings out of them, due to pressure and the thought of the other one not wanting to speak to them ever again. I was planning to write a short, fluffy and cute conversation, which ends in Taffyta/Vanellope saying, "I love you." Together. However, I think this makes more sense, as the 'rivalry' they hold towards each other, so the arguing made more sense, especially since Vanellope had (being totally unware) became the bad guy for a short while towards Taffyta, instead of the opposite way round. **


	4. I Love You - With a Twist

******Hello, hello, hello! U-Madder~/U-Mad~ here with yet another exciting chapter of The Glitch and the Gorgeous! As you may of noticed, I've updated the summary, only because I've worked out the whole plot, and the couples that are in it - (Yeah, Candlehead and Crumbelina - you're wondering why right?) - I thought they would be cute together, not to mention their both my third and fourth favorite characters in Sugar Rush. Hey, who said I can't start a new pairing in this story! Introducing...CrumbleCandles! Hey, I know it sucks, but it's the only one I've got.**

**The Glitch and the Gorgeous**

**Chapter Four**

**I Love You - With a Twist**

Vanellope sat right next to Taffyta, mouth wide open, as big as Taffyta's mouth usually was. However, that was usually the case, and instead, Vanellope was shocked about what Taffyta had just said to her; church bells rang in her head, of the couple getting married, having children and-

"V-Vanello-I mean, glitch? Are you OK? Did I say something wrong? Yeah, I get it...you don't love me...after all I've done to you, there's a good reason why you should-" Before the platinum blond could continue her distress, Vanellope had placed a small, gentle kiss on Taffyta's lips.

Vanellope felt Taffyta tense up, before relaxing, and enjoying her kiss that Vanellope provided. After the girls kissed for a short while, Taffyta was in disbelief, as well as Vanellope. The girls were so speechless that they couldn't even talk for at least an hour, when it began to get dark over the realms of _Sugar Rush_.

"W-Why?" Taffyta finally broke the awkward silence between them both, "W-Why would you kiss me?"

"Cos'" Vanellope giggled, a coy smirk playing on her face, "A certain butter-fingers told me that a certain taffy likes me, and doesn't hate me...not to mention I-"

Taffyta clutched her fists together, unaware of not letting Vanellope finish her sentence, "URGH! STUPID RANCIS FLUGGERFU-"

"Taffy, language. And, don't kill him...too worthless to kill...I knew you liked me anyway. So, that's kinda' sorta' why I kissed you...not to mention I've kinda had some feelings for you for a while..." Vanellope chuckled nervously, scratching her head.

Taffyta giggled along with the brunette, "Wow. I never knew that. How'd you know that I liked you, though? I mean, before Francis told you anyway?"

"Just guessed." Vanellope shrugged, trying her best to keep cool; how could she stay calm, though?! Taffyta had finally, finally confirmed her feelings for her! Oh, how this was the best day in all her life! Sure, she just guessed that Taffyta liked her, but she never thought Taffyta would one-hundred percent like her for real, "But, why didn't you tell me before?"

Taffyta drew her in for a hug, whispering in her ear, "Well, I'm sorry I didn't admit my feelings to you before ...it's just...well, I love racing, and the attention, not to mention all those praises I got from King Candy...so if I told everyone I was in love with you, boy, King Candy wouldn't even let me race..." She sighed, still keeping her arms attached to the brunette.

Vanellope nodded her head, "Oh, so that's why you constantly bullied me?" She was a little angry at the fact that Taffyta never told her before, but she couldn't stay _that_ serious.

Taffyta sighed, breaking the embrace, "Yeah...and, I'm really, really sorry about it...I didn't mean too...I thought I could cover up my feelings for you if I bullied you, Van...I'm so sorry me and the other racers wrecked several of your karts...and, I'm just sorry for being a big, fat, meanie..."

Vanellope touched the blond's shoulder, "Taffy...don't talk bout' yourself like that...it's not your fault...and, even though you've bullied me, I've always loved you..." She drew Taffyta in for another kiss.

This time, Taffyta deepened it; Vanellope knew she wanted a full, proper kiss. The girls wrapped arms around one-another and began to part their lips. Vanellope ran her fingers down Taffyta's back soothingly, which made Taffyta much more comfortable whilst kissing the brunette. After a couple of minutes, Vanellope opened up her mouth, so Taffyta could explore with her tongue. The platinum blond played with Vanellope's teeth with her tongue not long before her brunette companion copied her. The girls began tongue kissing for a minute, before Vanellope broke away.

"I needed air, y'know." Vanellope chuckled, receiving a giggle from Taffyta.

"Yeah...so, Van...if we are in love with each other, does that make us...well...girlfriends and stuff...?" Taffyta played with her fingers nervously; it was obvious neither girl knew what '_Lesbian_' meant, considering they were only nine-years old.

"Only if you want it to be." Vanellope smirked, kissing her new girlfriend on the cheek, "It's kinda weird that both of us liked each other, y'know?"

"Yeah...it's kinda weird, but now, we're together, I promise, I won't bully you anymore, Schweetz...no glitch teasing or anything like that, kay?" Taffyta smiled, wrapping an arm around Vanellope.

"Kay." The brunette replied, smiling back; everything was clear now to her. Taffyta was her girlfriend. She just couldn't believe it! This was an amazing day for her! She'd argued with Taffyta twice, and now, she was her girlfriend! All she hoped now was that the other racers didn't find out, because then, everything would be a big problem for them both. Taffyta wouldn't be popular, and Vanellope was sure she'd be angry with her, but, the brunette wasn't paying much attention to that thought after a second, and instead, enjoyed another kiss from Taffyta's strawberry lip-stick coated lips.

Unknownst to the newlyweds, somebody was watching their every move, word and action in the darkness behind another stall. A bright, red, angry flame was burning viciously, but that was the only thing noticeable amongst the darkness. It was rather hard for some to guess who this person was, but to many, it was clean obvious...

**A/N: Aha! That's the twist! So, do you know who's been spying on Vanellope and Taffyta? I'm afraid I kind of gave it away a little. But, as I said in the text, some may not know, but if you're read earlier chapters, and have seen the film, you would defiantly know.**

**So, R&R this fine chapter! And remember to tune in later to see what's happening next! And, I apologize for the chapter being so short; I just threw my ideas together at the last minute.**


	5. Candlehead's Antagonism

**Ahola! U-Madder~ here with yet another exciting update on the same day! Woohoo! Chapter five! I'm glad you guys like this story as much as I enjoy writing it! So, I'll shut up, and you can all read the story!**

**The Glitch and the Gorgeous**

**Chapter Five**

**Candlehead's Antagonism  
**

Anger burned through Candlehead as she watched Taffyta and Vanellope kiss for the tenth time. She had done so much more for Taffyta then Vanellope had ever done. Before she overheard everything, she actually didn't mind Vanellope, and just teased her because Taffyta did. But now, she wasn't even Taffyta's friend; the way she treated poor Candlehead earlier. The nerve of her!

Candlehead had never felt so much anger and revenge run through her before; it wasn't even like her to feel this way. Candlehead had wondered where her normal, bubby self had gone, but soon enough, she worked it out.

The stupid blond girl was a lying, cheating, skank who used Candlehead for her own, selfish goals. And now, she had began kissing Vanellope, the stupid glitch who didn't deserve any love from anyone. This was ridiculous! Candlehead deserved better then this! She deserved more love from the blond, even if she did hate Taffyta now.

She wasn't jealous about Taffyta having a girlfriend (since she had one herself), but she needed more of a friendship from Taffyta. She didn't need abuse or being used.

She needed comforting, and who could do better then her own girlfriend, Crumbelina. Yes, she too had a girlfriend, and had so for the last year, but hadn't told anyone; well, her girlfriend suggested that. Candlehead was a blabbermouth, and would tell anybody anything; luckily, Crumbelina, as arrogant and posh as she was, was quite intelligent.

But now, all she needed was Crumbelina, and how to plan her revenge against Taffyta, even if that meant breaking her and Vanellope up.

_**ONE WEEK LATER, OUTSIDE CRUMBELINA DiCARAMELLO'S HOUSE**_**_..._**

Candlehead took a deep breath as she stepped foot outside Crumbelina's large, rich desert mountain of a mansion. Crumbelina was very rich - in fact, the poshest racer in Sugar Rush, next to King Candy - so she could afford this large house. Candlehead needed to talk things through with her girlfriend, otherwise, she wouldn't know what to do.

The green-head knocked on the door, and waited for a couple seconds. Crumbelina soon opened the door, wearing a dark brown dressing gown, looking a little angry, but calmed down when she saw who it was, "Oh...h-hey Sweetie. How's my f-favorite girl? Not too much trouble, I suppose?" She asked, kissing her girlfriend gently.

"Good, good." Candlehead tried to smile, "I'm sorry I disturbed you, Crumble. Didn't mean too. But...I just wanted to speak, y'know?" She let Crumbelina wrap an arm around her.

"I-It's OK, Candle. I know you didn't. Oh, and you can come in. It wasn't like I was making any shortbread biscuits with a rich, praline center and dark chocolate cookies with rich dark chocolate chips for myself and you."

"Oh..." Candlehead knew she had disturbed her girlfriend, "I'm sorry...I didn't know how busy you were..." She sighed sadly.

Crumbelina giggled, "Don't be sorry. I think our luxury deserts can wait. Now, come inside, Candle, and tell me what's bothering you." She lead her girlfriend inside her large house, nervously looking around before closing the door behind her.

_**MEANWHILE, INSIDE DIET COLA MOUNTAIN...**_

Vanellope lead Taffyta into her home, hand-on hand, explaining that it _was_ the only place she could be happy, apart from being with her new girlfriend, Taffyta. Taffyta was now her number one that made her happy, "Well, here it is. It ain't much an' all...but it's home..." The brunette shied off nervously.

Taffyta put a finger on her chin, "Hm...well, with a little Taffy magic, I'm sure we can spruce this place up in no time..." The blond saw Vanellope glance up sadly at her, "Not that I don't like it or anything!" She added reluctantly.

"Ooh, Taffy magic, huh? What kinda magic?" Vanellope played a coy, flirtatious smile on her face, "Flirtin' magic? Is that the Taffy way, Taffy?" She wrapped an arm around Taffyta, kissing her cheek.

"Ooh, the Taffy way, huh? That don't sound like my little glitch, now does it?" Taffyta implied and thought it out to be a joke, and a flirty comment, but Vanellope looked at her sadly, implying that she was offended by her new girlfriends comment.

"Taffyta, you said you wouldn't torment me again..." The brunette fumbled with her fingers, shifting away from Taffyta.

Taffyta thought for a moment, before she worked out what she did wrong, "Sorry, Schweetz...didn't mean to say that...I wasn't making it a torment...it was supposed to be a joke, Sweetie..."

"Oh, OK..." Vanellope nodded her head, walking a little closer to her girlfriend, "It's just...it kinda offends me, y'know? I don't like being called a glitch...even though I am one..." She sadly added.

Taffyta nodded her head understandingly, "Oh, OK. Sorry, my bad." She smiled.

Vanellope lead the platinum blond towards her cubby hole, where, unknownst to her, Taffyta and the others had spied on her just one week ago, "Oh, and here is where I sleep! Kinda awesome, huh? This shack is made entirely out of the broken parts of my first homemade kart!"

"That I wrecked..." Taffyta mumbled, a couple of tears running down her face. Vanellope knew Taffyta hated herself for what she did, but that didn't matter to the brunette now.

Vanellope touched her girlfriends cheek, "Taffy, forget bout' it. We're together now...don't worry..." She kissed the blond's tears away, before kissing her girlfriend directly on her lips.

Taffyta smiled; her girlfriend was the perfect girl for comforting, "OK, Van."

Vanellope brought Taffyta down on to her cold, doughnut bed, wrapped in mismatched candy wrappers. She sat down, stretching out her arms, "Well, c'mon Taffy. Sit down." She held out a hand for Taffyta to grab.

Taffyta giggled and sat down next to her new girlfriend. The couple snuggled up to one-another, talking about unnecessary things, totally unaware that across the Kingdom, a fellow racer was plotting revenge on both of them...

_**MEANWHILE, BACK AT CRUMBELINA DiCARAMELLO'S HOUSE...**_

"So...um...yeah, that's what I saw..." Candlehead finished explaining why she had come to her girlfriends aid, "Kinda stupid, isn't it?"

Crumbelina was running around her rich dark chocolate living room, hesitating nervously; Candlehead rolled her eyes. Her girlfriend always was a nervous wreck behind closed doors, and had terrible confidence issues, even if she tried to act tough and know-it-all like most of the time, "Oh, not good! S-So not good!"

"Crumble, did you even pay attention?" Candlehead crossed her arms, pouting.

"Y-Yeah..." Crumbelina sat down next to her candle-companion, "I was just...I couldn't find my teddy bear...I sleep with him every night..."

Candlehead giggled, "Oh Crumble, Baby...if you just tell me what I could do, I'll help you find him..." She wrapped her girlfriend in her arms, kissing her, "Just tell me, Baby...please..."

Crumbelina calmed down, "Oh, yes. R-Right. That's why you're h-here, isn't it, C-Candle?" She smiled, a hesitating expression playing on her face, still fumbling with her fingers nervously; even when calm and sounding arrogant like she normally was, was always somewhat nervous, "W-Well, I'm not sure. B-But, why would you be upset about it?"

Candlehead sighed, "Well, Crumble, it's just that I deserved better treatment from Taffyta, since I was her left hand girl and all. She goes and abuses me-"

"She _what_?" Crumbelina angrily interrupted.

"It...doesn't matter, Sweetie...but, then she goes and kisses the glitch, who she actually hates. I...don't get it!" Her voice began to crack, evidence of her crying a little, "W-Why d-do I deserve this? She should treat me better, and continue to hurt the glitch!" She collapsed in Crumbelina's arms, sobbing hard.

Crumbelina brought Candlehead's face up to hers, so they were looking at each other, "I-I didn't realize how much she's hurt y-you, Candle...I hate to see you like this..."

"A-And I hate to b-be like this..." Candlehead buried her face in her rich desert loving, 'posh' girlfriend, "J-Just...please help me...I d-don't know what to do anymore...I-I just want to break them up..."

Crumbelina sighed; Candlehead knew she had put her girlfriend in an awkward position. She knew it wasn't good to break others up, but she needed sweet, sweet revenge. She just had to find a way out of everything. She needed to abuse Taffyta back, even if that meant getting Crumbelina to do some of it for her. She didn't want to manipulate her girlfriend into hurting Taffyta and Vanellope, but she had no choice; Crumbelina was the only person she could work with.

_**MEANWHILE, BACK AT DIET COLA MOUNTAIN...**_

Vanellope snuggled into Taffyta's embrace, nuzzling her nose with her blond companion; she was just too happy to be thinking about any hurtful thoughts, "Man, I love you, Taffy..." She mumbled, planting a kiss on Taffyta's nose.

"Love you too..." Taffyta smiled back at the candy-covered brunette.

Vanellope nuzzled up to Taffyta's neck, and was beginning to drift off to sleep, until a thought struck her mind like a bolt of lightening. What if someone had seen them kiss? What if they wanted and were trying to break them up? Vanellope didn't want to ask Taffyta this, because she knew how the platinum blond was; Taffyta would automatically assume that Vanellope had told someone about their relationship, and would then break up with her. Of course, Vanellope certainly didn't want that; Taffyta had hardly been nice to her in the past, and didn't want things to go back to the way they were before.

Vanellope shook this thought out of her mind, and cuddled up to her girlfriend, only thinking about sweet things, and her girlfriend.

**A/N: OK...chapter five done! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I went to have my braces in. Yay. **

**In case you're a little confused about Candlehead wanted to do (because I just read this over, and I don't think I explained that well what Candlehead wanted to do) then I'll explain; basically, in a nutshell, she's jealous that Vanellope got better treatment then she had ever done from Taffyta. But, I attempted to make it 'Candlehead Appropriate' which means a way of how Candlehead would deal with it.**

**And, I paired up Candlehead with Crumbelina because one; they're cute together and two; I like both characters. I highly doubt they have any romantic evidence of liking each other, but we can always imagine right?**


	6. Strike One

**Hello, hello, hello! Welcome to chapter six! I'm so glad people like this story! I didn't think I'd get any reviews for it, but oh well! I'm also planning on doing another fic about my Sugar Rush OC, Gummy McGumGum. (I'll tell you about him later) So, without further ado, tune in to, chapter six!**

**And, I'm sorry for not updating for so long; I wasn't sure how to write this chapter, so I'm sorry if it's a little suckish. I promise next chapter will be exciting.**

**I was also working on a Vanilla Taffy one-shot, which will be awesome! I can't wait for you all to read it! There's no story to it, it's just about Vanellope and Taffyta and the day Vanellope's got planned for her girlfriend!**

**The Glitch and the Gorgeous**

**Chapter Six**

**Strike One  
**

_**ONE WEEK LATER, IN THE CANDY CANE FOREST...**_

All week Candlehead and Crumbelina had been planning on how to get back at Taffyta and Vanellope; Crumbelina honestly didn't want anything to do with what Candlehead planned, but she didn't want to disappoint her girlfriend.

Candlehead thought about blackmailing them into breaking up, but Crumbelina didn't really like the idea of that; well, she didn't like the idea of what anything Candlehead wanted to say.

Candlehead then thought about kissing one of the girls, making the other one think that they cheated on them, but obviously didn't mention that, because Crumbelina wouldn't like the idea of it.

Crumbelina suggested that they could tell Taffyta that Vanellope had _told_ them about their relationship, and that other racers had over-heard, so the whole Kingdom would know about it, even King Candy, who would obviously take drastic measures into this _problem_. Of course, they would be the ones to tell everyone everything that had been going on between Taffyta and Vanellope. Taffyta would then break up with Vanellope, leaving her little glitch without a friend once again, and try and go back to Candlehead. Candlehead would then do whatever she wanted to get revenge; however, even if Crumbelina did suggest this, she didn't want to do it.

"That's perfect, Sweetie...now, we can go..." Candlehead grinned in excitement; sweet, sweet revenge, and it was all hers! Taffyta would soon be the one depressed, all because she had done exactly the same to Candlehead two weeks ago.

Crumbelina sighed, "Um...y-yeah...right...but, don't you think we should wait until the right time comes?"

Candlehead thought about her girlfriends suggestion, "What do you mean by that?" She was never the brightest bulb in the box.

"I-I mean wait until their one-month a-anniversary..." Crumbelina added, "T-That way, you can m-make Taffyta even more d-depressed about it..." Truthfully, she wanted to delay everything so Candlehead wouldn't strike.

Candlehead giggled and collapsed into her girlfriends arms, "Oh Crumble...I love you so much...oh, you're so clever, Sweet-Heart...oh, I'd never be able to do this on my own, nor find a way how..." She kissed her girlfriends lips gently, "I love you...so much, Baby..."

Crumbelina giggled back, "I love you too, Candle..."

Candlehead knew this was going perfectly; she smiled just by thinking about how Taffyta would react about everything. She could also get rid of that stupid glitch, too.

However, deep down, she knew it wasn't right. She knew she shouldn't do it; but, her anger was taking control of her, and her needs for desperate revenge. She also knew how much Crumbelina didn't want to do anything bad. However, she needed revenge. And, even if that meant persuading her girlfriend into doing everything with her, she would do it. All she hoped now was that Crumbelina wouldn't back down; but, she knew her girlfriend pretty well, and how much she loved her. She knew Crumbelina wouldn't disappoint her, in any way possible.

_**BACK IN DIET COLA MOUNTAIN...**_

Taffyta had feel asleep, cuddled up to Vanellope, who was sweetly running her fingers through her hair; Vanellope smiled as she looked down, Taffyta snuggled up to her warm tummy. The couple spent time here every day for a couple of hours to be alone from everyone else.

The brunette placed a small, gentle kiss on her girlfriends head, "Love you..." She mumbled, her lips still attached to Taffyta's slightly tanned skin.

Taffyta's eyes shot open as soon as Vanellope detached her lips from her forehead, "Hey...how long have I been asleep?" She asked, wrapping her arms around Vanellope's neck tightly.

"Bout' two hours...been looking down on you for that long...I mean, who wouldn't? With that extra adorable pouty, innocent little face of yours..." The raven haired girl spoke with sarcasm, all intending it to be flirtatious and playful, however.

"Shut up..." Taffyta playfully nudged her girlfriend, "I've been nothing but nice to you recently..."

"I know, Taffy...but, it's kinda weird that for the past two weeks, we've gone from hating each other to kissing. Don't ya think...well, that it kinda, sorta doesn't make sense?"

"Not really...but, we're never going back to those times, are we Hon?" Taffyta blushed, stroking her lovers cheek.

Vanellope smirked, "Nope, we're certainly not." She was thinking of how lucky she was in this relationship with many things, as well as being with her one and only crush. She hadn't been bullied by anyone for that amount of time, mainly because Taffyta lead the group. She didn't think her girlfriend would bully her now that they were together.

"I love you...so fudgin' much..." Taffyta, unknownst to herself, (due to the fact that she was so enticed in gazing into Vanellope's hazel eyes) had cursed.

"Love you too...so fudgin' much..." Vanellope smirked, completely aware of what her girlfriend had just said. She waited for Taffyta's reaction to her girlfriend cursing.

Taffyta giggled, "Baby, don't swear...it's not nice...I mean-oh yeah..." She drifted off, stopping her giggles, "I just swore, too..." She smiled, turning her full attention to her smirking, chuckling girlfriend, "What's so funny? You're too cute that I can't pay attention to anything else..."

Vanellope smirked, hinting all playfulness underneath her smirk "Well, thanks for sayin' I'm cute an' all...really appreciate that, Taff..." She kissed Taffyta's forehead, before moving her lips down to Taffyta's lips.

Taffyta tightened her grip on Vanellope's neck, deepening the kiss. The couple parted their lips, gaining access to the inside one-anothers mouth. Vanellope slipped her tongue inside Taffyta's mouth, playing with her white, perfect teeth, "V-Van...oh, god...m-man...oh, Baby..." Taffyta moaned a little as Vanellope placed small, sweet kisses on her jaw.

Vanellope continued to pleasure her girlfriend by kissing in sweet spots that Taffyta enjoyed to be kissed on. The girls had no clue, nor idea about how two girls were on the brink of entering Diet Cola Mountain...well, almost on the brink...

_**OUTSIDE OF THE MOUNTAIN, NOT THAT FAR AWAY...**_

Candlehead and Crumbelina continued to walk through the forest, hand-on-hand. They occasionally stole cute, quick glances at each other, kissing a little. Candlehead seemed rather happy; she had convinced Crumbelina into striking today. She needed to get revenge on Taffyta.

"So, y-you think they're i-in there, Sweetie? We know that the g-glitch lives in there...but is she in there...and with Taffyta as well? You only need Taffyta..." Crumbelina sensibly asked, pointing to the mountain.

"Don't worry, Crumble...you worry too much..." Candlehead played a goofy little smirk on her face, "And besides..." Her smile dropped a little, "Oh...I don't think we've planned this out right...Taffyta will believe Vanellope, not us..."

"T-That's what I was trying to say one week ago..." Crumbelina sarcastically muttered, rolling her eyes, "But Candle...you wanted to do this, so do it...I know when you're determined, you never give up...and that's why I love you...well, one of the reasons, anyway..." She kissed Candlehead gently, "A-And I-I believe in y-you...I love you, Candle..."

Candlehead stroked her girlfriends cheek gently, "T-Thank you, Crumble-Cake...I love you too..." The girls kissed again, now wrapped in each-others arms, "Now, c'mon...if we wanna ruin Taffyta's life, we better get a move on..." She dragged her girlfriend towards the entrance of the mountain, determined to do whatever it took to accomplish her goal.

_**BACK INSIDE DIET COLA MOUNTAIN...**_

Vanellope continued pleasuring Taffyta with sweet kisses. However, the kissing had slowed down after a couple of seconds, and instead, the girls started talking in sweet, soothing whispers.

Vanellope ran her fingers through Taffyta's platinum blond hair, which made the girl beside her shiver, "Man, do I love you..." She croaked, barely above a whisper.

"I know...that was so fun...I love you too..." Taffyta replied, using exactly the same speed and tone of voice her candy-haired girlfriend just used.

Before Vanellope could say anything, Candlehead and Crumbelina appeared inside Diet Cola Mountain, hand-on-hand, looking around. Vanellope and Taffyta immediately jumped apart from their embrace, so there was no evidence of them kissing or cuddling. The raven haired and platinum blond racers glanced at the other couple, angry that they interrupted their private time.

"C'mon...they'll be here somewhere..." Candlehead mumbled into Crumbelina's ear.

"I-I think t-they're here already..." Her girlfriend pointed to the broken shack, of where Vanellope and Taffyta angrily looked over to them, arms crossed, their faces as red as Jubileena Bing-Bing.

"What was that for?" Taffyta angrily asked, storming over to Candlehead and Crumbelina, Vanellope scurrying behind her, "We were in the middle of talking!" She lied.

"Talking?" Candlehead giggled. Crumbelina fumbled with her fingers, occasionally tapping her girlfriend on the shoulder, "I don't think you were doing that, now where you?" Her smile changed into a smirk. An evil smirk.

"What? Of course we were talking? What did you think we were doing?" Vanellope chuckled nervously, now not so sure if the other girls knew about their relationship.

"Hm...I think it come's along the line's of...kissing, cuddling, telling how much you both love each-other..." The candle-hatted girl smirked again, this time looking amused at the expressions that Taffyta and Vanellope held.

**A/N: Told you this chapter was suckish. I just couldn't the whole, "You two are dating, aren't you?" thing right. Tell me what you thought about this chapter, and I'll take your advice in for next time.**

**Thanks for reading; it really means a lot to me!**


	7. Strike Two

**Boo-Ya! Chapter seven is on your way! All you have to do is scroll down, and you'll find the most eventful chapter in this story! Well, I'd say next chapter; things'll get fighty.**

**The Glitch and the Gorgeous**

**Chapter Seven**

**Strike Two**

Taffyta looked at Vanellope; Vanellope looked at Taffyta. Both surprised at how Candlehead and Crumbelina knew about everything that had been going on. An awkward silence surrounded Diet Cola Mountain for a long, long time, the only sounds coming from Candlehead, who was giggling quietly.

"Why?" Taffyta said after a while, "Why would you go and tell everyone about...us..." She was on the brink of tears, "W-Why...?"

"Taffy," Vanellope panicked; she didn't know what to do; Candlehead was lying. How she found out was a mystery to her, "I-I...didn't say anything! Honestly! Who'd you believe; me or Candlehead?" She turned her towards Candlehead, who was giggling evilly. Crumbelina sighed, taking a couple of steps back.

"Well, _we've_ only been in a relationship for two weeks, and me and Candlehead have been friends for years! So, maybe I won't believe you! Can't believe I even loved you, Vanellope! No wait, _Glitch_!" Taffyta shouted, mascara running down her face, following her tears. She stormed out of the girls sight, away from Diet Cola Mountain, and from Vanellope.

Vanellope felt tears stream down her face; she couldn't believe Taffyta would believe Candlehead over her. She wiped her hazel brown eyes with the back of her sleeve, sniffling. She couldn't believe it...Taffyta...broke up with her...she didn't want things to go back to normal...everyone would bully her again...Taffyta, even more then ever...she couldn't believe Candlehead would lie like that. However, her ears perked up when she heard Candlehead and Crumbelina speaking.

Candlehead didn't feel one bit guilty for what she did, "C'mon, Crumble-Cakes...let's go, OK Sweetheart?" She sweetly turned to her girlfriend, who gave a nervous smile. Vanellope gave a questioning look to herself; Candlehead calling Crumbelina 'Sweetheart?' That wasn't right; she was sure the two hated each other, or disliked each other at the very least.

"Sure, Candle." Crumbelina proudly stated, not showing her true colors, in which she was actually quite nervous. She was quite the little actress! They held one-anothers hand and kissed, completely unaware that Vanellope had been watching their every move. They thought she had gone off crying in her little corner.

When they left, Vanellope dried her eyes; she couldn't cry and sulk. That's what babies did! Well, even if she _was_ only nine-years old. But, she had to find a way to get Taffyta back! A way she could show the blond that Candlehead had been lying! Maybe she could get something out of Crumbelina? Well, that wouldn't be easy; she was always so protective over secrets...unless...she knew how she would get Taffyta back...she knew what Candlehead was going to do next...Rancis even said so a couple of weeks ago, '_Oh no...she's already hurt Candlehead badly today, not me too!_'

Was that why Candlehead was acting completely out of character? Was that why she told Taffyta that _Vanellope_ had told everyone about their relationship? Was it so she could ruin their relationship, so she could get even with Taffyta, and then hurt Taffyta badly, just like Taffyta did to her? Was she...jealous?

Vanellope couldn't blame anyone yet, but she had a good idea of where to start. She needed to get her girlfriend back, one way or another.

Vanellope continued fighting her tears, still attempting to find a way to get answers. She needed to get Taffyta back. She got a bag of icing, and a piece of sugar paper. She wrote out a checklist of how to get answers; she thought of a couple of ways; Calhoun. Sgt Calhoun always dealt with problems much more sophisticated and serious then the situation she was in, so she figured Calhoun.

Another one was Crumbelina; she didn't know if she could get an answer out of her, like she thought of before, but she could always try, right? However, Crumbelina was quite smart, and wouldn't give up a secret that easily. Even if her and Candlehead _were_ in a relationship.

That lead her to another point; maybe she could get even with Candlehead by telling everyone that her and Crumbelina were dating. Yes...that would work fine...she'd get even...and maybe, just maybe, get her girlfriend back. Taffyta meant the world to her, and Vanellope couldn't afford to loose her. She didn't want things to go back to the way they were. She needed answers. Fast.

_**MEANWHILE, IN THE CANDY-CANE FORSET...  
**_

Candlehead and Crumbelina walked through the forest, hand-on-hand, laughing their heads off, "Yes! Now, all I've gotta do is get Taffyta! Oh man, revenge is sweet, isn't it my little Tiramasu?" She flirted, now resting her head on Crumbelina's shoulder.

Crumbelina's smile faded, and her laughing died down, "Um...maybe it's not so g-good, y'know? I-I'm just thinking of y-you, Sweetie...we could get into _serious_ trouble for this..."

"Oh, c'mon Crumble-Cake! You haven't backed down before, so why now?" Candlehead pouted, widening her green eyes.

Crumbelina fumbled with her fingers, "Yeah...b-but that cos' we didn't do it before that...now...I kinda don't feel right, y'know?"

Candlehead nodded her head, "Oh, OK. I understand if you don't wanna help me..." She looked and sounded a little upset.

"Candle, please don't take it that way! I didn't m-mean to upset you!" Crumbelina pleaded, twirling her deep brown hair nervously.

"Yeah...I know..." Candlehead sighed, "But I thought you love me, Crumble-Cake..." She pouted, her green eyes facing Crumbelina's honey colored eyes.

"I do...but I don't think w-we should do this..."

"Why not?" Candlehead's tone turned from upset to slightly aggravated. She wanted Crumbelina to help her out; she didn't have anyone else for support, since they would report her to the king for upsetting a fellow racer (of course, Taffyta, not Vanellope.)

"I just said so, Candlehead. L-Look...if you want an argument with me, fine. But I'm not helping you a-anymore." And with that, Crumbelina stormed off in a huff. She looked back once more, tears forming in her eyes, "I can't believe I ever loved you..." She said coldly.

Candlehead's eyes widened; tears began to brew in them. She couldn't believe her own girlfriend would just leave her in the middle of the forest. She sniffled, wiping her eyes on the back of her sleeve; she couldn't get revenge on Taffyta without Crumbelina. She needed her girlfriend to help her out. Now what would she do? She couldn't turn to anyone about it. But...did she deserve it? Was she being a little selfish by wanting revenge on Taffyta? Maybe she shouldn't of done anything at all...what would she do now? She was all alone...did she deserve all of this?

_**BACK INSIDE DIET COLA MOUNTAIN...**_

Vanellope had finally settled on one plan; Force the secret out of Crumbelina as to why Candlehead wanted to hurt Taffyta, and break them up as a couple. She knew neither of them weren't sorry for what they did, so she was certain she would do it.

She grabbed hold of a couple of small candies to keep her strength up, and headed out of Diet Cola Mountain to find Crumbelina Di Caramello.

She ran through the candy-cane forest, not stopping at all. She didn't even notice a sobbing Candlehead underneath a tree. She didn't notice any of her surroundings. All that she noticed was getting Taffyta back as her girlfriend, and giving Candlehead and Crumbelina what for.

She ran down the raceway, not even caring that the Random Roster Race had started. The other racers pointed and stared, but Vanellope didn't even care now. As she ran down to the front, she took a quick glance at Taffyta; mascara was still running down her face, implying that she had been crying. Taffyta looked back at her, but immediately turned her head in anger and sadness.

Vanellope sighed, tears streaming down her face; she had to get Taffyta back. She had too. Vanellope took one look around for Crumbelina, and ironically, she wasn't even there.

Vanellope tapped her chin, thinking of another place where she could be; her own house. Vanellope ran like the wind down to Crumbelina's mansion, not thinking of anything else but getting that secret out of Crumbelina. She needed to know.

Finally, she arrived at the large Tiramasu house. Crumbelina's kart was parked in the perfectly polished drive, implying that she was home. Vanellope took a deep breath and popped a peppermint in her mouth. She walked towards the door, and placed a knock on it.

No answer. Vanellope tried again, this time, louder. Still, no answer. Vanellope groaned, trying once more. Still, there was no answer. Vanellope was becoming impatient now. She pushed the door, hoping it would open. Fortunately for her, it did.

Vanellope walked through the giant hallway; there was pictures of Crumbelina, her best friend Jubileena, and Candlehead. There was even a picture of all the racers on their first day of being plugged in; Vanellope didn't remember this. Nobody did. But Crumbelina seemed to have a picture of everyone.

Vanellope took a closer look at the picture; she was in it, wearing some sort of poofy, pink dress; she didn't remember ever wearing this sort of clothing. She squinted her eyes, taking a further look; her and Taffyta were holding hands? What...she didn't even remember this picture being taken, let alone holding Taffyta's hand. She had forgotten all about why she was really here. Now, she needed an answer for something else; when was this picture taken? And why was she holding Taffyta's hand? She didn't remember this picture being taken at all.

The raven-haired girl continued to walk down the hallway, one thing on her mind. She suddenly heard muffled crying in the living room. Was that Crumbelina? Vanellope would have to dive in closer.

Indeed it was Crumbelina; her hat was seen bobbing up and down. It seemed like she was clutching a photo, but Vanellope couldn't see from the angle she was standing in. Perhaps...if she asked why Crumbelina was crying, that might sort things out?

"Um...Crumbelina?" She asked, frightening the other girl.

Crumbelina began to panic whilst wiping her puffy, watery and red eyes on the back of her sleeve, "V-Vanellope...I-I'm so-"

"Don't worry. It's not your fault that Candlehead broke me and Taffyta up. I just need to ask you a few questions about one of those pictures in your hallway."

"Oh...which one?" Crumbelina didn't even ask why Vanellope had broke into her house; it seemed like Crumbelina was more gullible then she appeared to be.

"The one with all of us. I'm in it, wearing some poofy pink dress. I'm also holding Taffyta's hand. I don't get that..."

"I...don't know about that one..." Crumbelina paused, "I don't know if that even exists..."

"It does, cos' I saw it!" Vanellope angrily retorted.

Crumbelina gulped, "I never thought it would come to this...OK...it does exist...b-but, I don't remember when it was taken. I'm assuming it was on the first day we were plugged in, but that's just a guess. The part a-about you and Taffyta holding hands? Maybe you two were in a relationship back then...I'm not entirely sure..."

"Right. And..." Vanellope scanned her memories of why she had came to Crumbelina's house in the first place, "Two other questions. One, why are you crying, and two, why does Candlehead want to wreck my relationship with Taffyta?"

Crumbelina's lower lip quivered, "W-Well..." Tears began to stream down her face; she sniffled a little, before blowing her nose on a sugar-paper handkerchief, "I-I...told Candlehead that I couldn't believe I ever loved her...that was b-because she wanted to break you up, and I didn't w-wanna help her a-anymore..."

"Oh...right...I'm so sorry..." Vanellope placed a comforting hand on Crumbelina's shoulder, "But, why did she want to break us up?"

"She w-was angry at how Taffyta was treating you better then she had ever done with herself; she was terribly jealous, so she came to me for advice. Honestly, I didn't want to help h-her, but b-because she was my girlfriend, I-I did it for her anyway...I'd d-do anything to keep her happy...and now, she's on her o-own..."

"Oh...but don't you think she deserves it? I mean, of how selfish she was to our relationship. I mean, she was already in a good relationship with you, so why was she jealous?"

"O-Oh...you know Candlehead...s-she just does it because she can...s-she never has a real reason for what she does..."

Oh.." Vanellope muttered, "Thanks. Now I know everything. I've gotta get Taffyta back. And...if you want, I-I can help you get Candlehead back...and then, we could all live...well, happily ever after...but...there's another mystery on our hands...and that's why me and Taffyta were holding hands in that picture, and why I was wearing that poofy dress..."

"S-Sure. I-I love Candlehead really. We always have done. A-And...I'd love to answer the history of the picture...but I honestly don't know...but focus on the main thing; get Taffyta back for you."

**A/N: Oooh...now there's another mystery too. And believe me, it all leads. King Candy's got a major part next chapter. It's awesome. It's something to do with Candlehead's appearence behind that stall when Taffyta and Van first kissed.**

**Crumbelina and Candlehead...well, I haven't decided if they'll get back together or not. And Van and Taffyta, well, you'll just have to see!**

**I'm also very sorry for the late update; there was so many ideas crammed together in one chapter that I couldn't think straight.**


End file.
